Talk:Spell school list
Thanks, great page! GW-Ts 09:08, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, I did some minor fixes and corrected a few spells. I also tried to make sure that all spells are in there (neutralize poison was missing). I checked about 99% ;) Next question: Should the pages about single spell schools mention that they are wizard/sorc only and have a pointer to this page? GW-Ts 10:00, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes sorry I should note all spell levels are listed by Innate level. Yes it might be a good idea to remove all the spell school links. I hope that we could make a key to make it easier to reference what spells can be (or if easier what spells can’t be if shorter) brewed, extended, empowered, scrolled…etc.It might also be a good idea to use that key to list what spells you can resist / be immune to, which one you can only cast on yourself, on others. Really any information people might think is useful for planning builds especially ones with multiple spell classes. --EmpireGuard 23:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, umm, I wasn't really voting for removing the links on this page. I would have just added a line to every spell school page saying "This lists only sorc/wiz spells. For all spells, see ...". On the topic of brewable/extendable etc spells: At least for the metamagic stuff this information is already in the wiki, I think. But the caster level & cost for brewing/crafting/scribing a certain spell would be nice to have as a list. This probably means a lot of ingame work ... (The nwn2-wiki already has this.) GW-Ts 09:25, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Couple of problems with this page I have a few things that are bugging me about this page. I'll admit I may not understand all there is to understand about Spell Schools, but I'm confused by the fact that Stoneskin is in the Abjuration School, yet Greater Stoneskin is in the Transmutation School. Is this the way it should be? Also I was seeing alot of Cleric spells on these lists. Should all these CLW and Heals be here? Prayer and Hammer of the Gods along with Raise Dead and many more. I just didn't follow why they were on the Wizards Spell School lists. Something else I got to thinking about. I know there is a page out there showing which school is opposed by which school, but I found myself writing on my print out of the spell school list those schools. Meaning, on the line with the school name I wrote: can't cast such-n-such school. I found this easier to follow, then to either print both talk pages, or swap back and forth here between them. Can this be added to this page? Just a quick line like so: Abjuration : Can't cast Conjuration. This might make it easier for those of us who never could keep the opposed schools in line in our minds. Thanks for listening, sorry if too long. Grom56 04:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Listing the opposition schools in this article sounds like a good idea, but I would reverse your note to something like "Conjuration (prohibited to abjurers and evokers)" since a specialist wizard is more affected by the opposition school than the actual specialization. That is, when selecting a specialization, the power-gaming approach is to look for a school you can give up, rather than for a school you like. (And yes, stoneskin and greater stoneskin are in different schools.) --The Krit 20:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I like your idea TK. It fits the bill for me and others like me, and for those powergamers as well. How the heck did those two stoneskins get into different schools? They have a falling out or something? And what's the word on the Cleric spells? Grom56 02:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::* I don't know why the stoneskins are in different schools. Cleric spells are listed because they are relevant for arcane defense, spell focus, and the like. --The Krit 10:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Possible re-organizing After thinking about this for a bit, I had a few thoughts about re-organizing the lists of spells by school. Instead of just making notes for myself, I thought I would throw these out and see if anyone has any opinions on them. # Add a category for each spell school, listing all spells in that school, with a link to this category from the corresponding spell school article. # Change the articles for the individual spell schools to list all spells in the school instead of just wizard spells. #* Could do both of the above, with one sorted alphabetically and the other by innate level. (Having the articles sorted by innate level would be easier than alphabetically since then copying-and-pasting would be an option.) #* On the other hand, would doing both (article and category) be overkill? We could forgo the category or replace the lists in the articles with links to the categories. # Split this page into separate lists for each class. #* This is the step that would require some work. It could be done more easily with categories (the spell template could automatically generate the categories), but this feels like a case where a list is more appropriate than a category. Hmmm... maybe I should temporarily generate such categories to aid the creation of these articles. #* Combining this and the above would be basically swapping the roles of the articles -- having articles about schools cover the school in its entirety, while the lists would cover just spells for specific classes. It does seem more appropriate for an article about a school to cover the entire school, rather than bringing in class restrictions. # Make sure there is a note in some appropriate and visible location -- probably wherever the wizard conjuration spells are listed -- that specialist wizards cannot use scrolls to cast spells of a prohibited school, with a special note about raise dead and resurrection belonging to conjuration (and any other standard scrolls that are usable by all classes). (It is just scrolls, isn't it?) I guess that's it for now. As a reminder (to myself as well as others), reasons for checking which spells are in which schools include wizard specialization (primarily interested in wizard spells in the opposition schools, minor interest in spells for other classes), spell focus (interested in spells by school and class), and arcane defense (interested in all spells in each school). I can see spell level being of interest for spells that one can cast (the class-specific lists), but might alphabetical be better when concerned about spells that one could be targeted by (wizard spellcraft bonus/penalty and arcane defense)? I'll come back to this later. --The Krit 03:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) * Other talk pages with relevant discussions (in chronological order): Talk:Transmutation, Category talk:Spells#Spell_schools, Talk:Necromancy, and Talk:Spell school. For reference. --The Krit 03:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) * I went ahead with #2-4. See how it goes, I guess. --The Krit 09:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC)